This invention is directed generally to the field of telephone related equipment and more particularly to a novel and improved telephone answering system.
Telephone answering systems heretofore proposed include numerous tape-based systems in which audio tape cassettes of various sizes are utilized to record both outgoing and incoming messages. However, such systems generally require either that the answering machine respond to incoming calls or that the user override the answering machine by either switching off the machine or by answering an incoming call prior to a predetermined, and sometimes selectable, number of rings. Such systems generally require the user to interrupt and disable the answering machine, if it is desired to respond to the telephone call subsequent to answering by the machine. This generally requires stopping and rewinding of the tape cassette in the machine to the beginning of a prerecorded answering message. If this is not done, the machine will play back its prerecorded message and then begin to record the conversation.
Moreover, upon each answering of a phone call by such a machine and recording of an incoming message, if desired by the caller, the answering machine must again rewind the tape to the beginning of the answering or outgoing message. This can result in the phone line being unavailable to other callers for a period of time while the recording and rewinding operation is taking place.
Such tape based systems offer a limited amount of space for recording messages from callers. Often, listening to such messages and obtaining useful information is difficult, since many callers leave insufficient information. If the caller and his location can be identified, a return call many be placed, however, some callers do not leave sufficient information to successfully reach them by a return call. Also, listening to many such messages and placing return calls can be overly time consuming and bothersome.
While rerecording of the answering message or changing of the existing answering message is possible with such machines, the operation can be somewhat cumbersome, requiring rewinding of the tape, depressing of suitable controls, and the like to record a new outgoing or answering message. Larger and more complex message or voice mail systems for use in business generally require a large amount of relatively sophisticated and expensive equipment for performing the foregoing functions on a number of lines, permitting dual tone multifrequency (DTMF), or so-called "touch-tone" activation or interaction for selection of various lines and/or prerecorded messages and the like. However, such sophisticated and expensive systems are generally too cumbersome, expensive and impractical for use by small businesses or individuals.
The present invention concerns a novel telephone answering system which provides for two modes of operation, which have been termed the prenouncer mode and the automatic mode. In the prenouncer mode, when an incoming call is received, the pressing of a manual pushbutton or other switch causes the incoming call to be placed on hold and an outgoing voice message to be given to the calling party. In the automatic mode of operation, the system of the invention answers the incoming call automatically, places the call on hold and gives the outgoing voice message to the calling party. The outgoing message is prerecorded and can be any message of the user's choice. Moreover, the user can readily change the outgoing message relatively quickly and simply.
The outgoing message can be reviewed and changed either directly at the device, by means of a telephone set coupled to the device, or over the outside line from any telephone by calling the line to which the answering system of the invention is connected. In this latter instance, entry of a predetermined DTMF code permits any desired message to be recorded.
The prenouncer mode is useful in a number of situations, for example when in a noisy location such as a room where many people are talking or where a TV or music is playing. In the prenouncer mode, one can press an "answer" button, causing the system of the invention to answer the call with a previously recorded message such as "I am at a noisy location, please hold for a moment until I get to a phone in a quieter location" and place the call on hold. Similarly, in a business, the message might be "I am in the shop, please hold for a moment and I will answer your call in the office". In a business or home with two or more outside telephone lines, if a second call comes in while talking on one of the lines, one can press the answer button which will then answer the second call and send a prerecorded voice message such as "I am talking on another line, please hold a few moments and I will be with you".
In the automatic mode of operation, the system of the invention automatically answers and sends out a prerecorded message. However, because the message can be very quickly and simply changed, the system of the invention can be used to leave a very personalized or particular message. For example, one can record an appropriate message immediately prior to going to lunch. This message can advise callers that you are at lunch and what time you expect to be back to take telephone calls, for example: "This is Joe. I have taken a late lunch. I will be back at 1:45". Moreover, with the system of the invention, if the user finds that he will not be able to keep the schedule indicated on the previously recorded message, he can go to any phone and change the message by dialing the line to which the system of the invention is connected. The message can be changed by allowing the system to answer and play back the previously recorded message, then dialing a preselected DTMF record code and speaking into the telephone to record a new message, for example: "This is Joe. I have taken a late lunch. I will be back at 2:30".